


Die letzte Hoffnung

by Mercedes0606



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Future Character Death, Mysterie, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedes0606/pseuds/Mercedes0606
Summary: Auszug aus Kapitel 1: Ich fing an zu schreien. Ich lies alles raus und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, während ich mich auf den kalten, grauen Boden krümmte und meinen Kopf wieder anfing zu schütteln. Wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen? Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Aber... es war kein Alptraum. Dafür tat es zu sehr weh.Was genau ist geschehen? Und wer ist diese Person, die sich vor schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmt?Tja, wenn ihr es wissen wollt dann schaut doch mal rein. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und bitte vergebt mir jegliche Grammatik Fehler. Tipps sind erwünscht und gerne gesehen.P.s. Es könnte Spoiler für welche geben die den Manga nicht lesen.Dies ist bloß ein versuch gewesen, daher weiß ich nicht ob ich sie weiterschreiben werde. Alle die diesen Anfang benutzen wollen können es ruhig tun, ich würde die FF dann nur gerne lesen wollen ^^.





	Die letzte Hoffnung

??? POV

Geschockt starrte ich auf das was vor mir war. Meine Schokoladen-braunen Augen geschockt aufgerissen und ein paar Schritte nach vorne gehend, während ich meinen Kopf in Verleugnung schüttelte. Was ich sah war das schlimmste was ich mir je hätte vorstellen können.

Die Stadt, die vor nicht einmal fünf Stunden noch in ihrem ganzen Glanz erstrahlt hatte, die immer eine so beruhigende und einladende Atmosphäre hatte und in der ich aufgewachsen war, lag vollkommen in Trümmern. Kein Gebäude war mehr übrig. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Die einst so beruhigende Atmosphäre wurde zu einer kalten, traurigen und... zu einer verzweifelnden.

Doch das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Direkt vor mir waren... meine einst so geliebten Kameraden, Freunde und sogar... meine geliebte Familie... . Sie alle lagen dort, vor mir und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Niemand bewegte sich. Sie alle lagen einfach nur leblos vor mir und ich konnte meine aufkommenden Tränen spüren, ehe sie mir auch schon über meine Wangen flossen, meine Augen noch immer vor schock geweitet.

Als ich einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne gehen wollte, gaben meine Beine nach und ich fiel auf meine Knie. Ich bemerkte den schmerz, meiner entstehenden Wunde, noch nicht einmal. Und doch konnte ich genau spüren das etwas schrecklich schmerzte. Ich hatte einen unglaublichen Schmerz in meiner Brust und fühlte mich zur selben Zeit so leer.

Ich fing an zu schreien. Ich lies alles raus und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, während ich mich auf den kalten, grauen Boden krümmte und meinen Kopf wieder anfing zu schütteln.  _Wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen?_  Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Aber... es war kein Alptraum. Dafür tat es zu sehr weh.

Ich hatte versagt. Ich konnte niemanden beschützen. Weder meine Kameraden noch die ganze Bevölkerung der Stadt oder... meine Familie. Sie waren alle fort und ich war ganz alleine. Umgeben von zerstörten Häusern und Leichen. Ich war die Einzigste die überlebte. Bei dem Gedanken an meine Eltern und die Anderen alle verschlimmerte sich mein Schluchzen und noch mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über mein Gesicht.

Die Sonne war schon lange unter gegangen und es musste bereits früher Morgen gewesen sein, als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Ich fühlte mich so leer und einsam. Nach einer weitern gefühlten Stunde stand ich wieder auf doch als ich einen Schritt machen wollte fiel ich wieder zu Boden. Die nächsten versuche führten aufs selbe hinaus. Erst nach mehreren Versuchen konnte ich mich endlich auf meinen Beinen halten. Ich entschied mich fürs erste nach Hause zu gehen. Auf dem Weg lief ich an einen zerbrochenen Spiegel vorbei, der wohl bei einer Explosion dort hin geschleudert wurde. Ich hielt inne und sah hinein. Meine sonst so glitzernden braunen Augen sahen leblos und leer aus. Mein Körper war versehen von Schrammen und Dreck, aber ich hatte keine tiefen Wunden und ich spürte auch kaum körperlichen Schmerz in diesem Moment. Meine Haare waren durcheinander und auch in ihnen war Dreck. Mein Blick war traurig und verzweifelt.

Ich ging weiter in Richtung Wald, denn dort war das Haus in dem ich mein Leben bis jetzt verbracht hatte, in dem ich mit meinen Eltern spielte und lachte. Ehe ich mich versah rollten mir wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Eigentlich weinte ich nur selten... und trotzdem... konnte ich sie bei den schönen Erinnerungen in meinen Kopf nicht zurück halten.  _Warum? Warum musste das geschehen?! Und warum war ich die Einzigste die überlebte? Warum?! Hätte ich dann nicht wenigstens mit ihnen sterben können?_ Ich senkte meinen Blick zum Boden, der überhäuft mit Trümmern war. Meine Tränen trockneten nach einer Weile, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ich geweint hatte.

 _,,He, dieser Idiot hätte mich jetzt sicherlich wieder eine Heulsuse genant."_ ,flüsterte ich leise zu mir selbst mit einer gebrochenen Stimme und einen leichte lächeln auf meinen Lippen, das jedoch schnell wieder verschwand, als hätte es niemals existiert.

Als ich am Stadtrand war konnte ich schon von weitem mein Zuhause sehen und beschleunigte mein Tempo. Vielleicht hatte ich Hoffnung, dass das alles nur eine Illusion war und wenn ich ins Haus eintreten würde, würden mich meine Eltern wie jeden Tag begrüßen. Mein Papa würde mich vielleicht sogar noch durch die Luft wirbeln, während uns meine Mama danach ausschimpfen würde. Eben so wie es immer gewesen war.

Doch als ich das Haus betrat war alles dunkel und auch hier war diese bedrückende Atmosphäre. Mein blick verfinsterte sich ein weiteres mal. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden an der Tür und ich drehte mich schnell um. Eine mir fremde Person stand dort. Ein junger Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und einem dunklen Gewand über welches er noch eine weiße Toga trägt stand dort im Türrahmen.

 _,,W-wer bist du?!"_  ,fragte ich erschrocken.

 _,,Verstehe, also hast du dieses Unglück überlebt."_  ,sprach er ruhig aus und ignorierte meine frage. Er machte mir irgendwie angst. Vor allem seine Augen. Obwohl sie schwarz waren hatte ich doch das starke Gefühl als hätten sie eine andere Farbe, wie... rot... . Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und ich wich zurück. Als er es bemerkte stoppte er und schaute mich zu erst verwundert an, was sich später in ein entschuldigenden Ausdruck verwandelte.

 _,,Tut mir leid, aber du brauchst keine angst zu haben, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bin ein Bekannter deines Vaters."_ - _,,Du... du weist wer mein Vater ist?"_  ,sagte ich erstaunt.

 _,,Ja, ich weiß auch wer du und deine Mutter sind. Hör zu, ich will dir helfen. Mein Name ist Zeref. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber bitte vertraue mir."_  ,stellte er sich vor und ich kannte diesen Namen oder eher wer kannte ihn nicht? Zeref, der legendäre schwarze Magier, der in jedem Magie-Buch erwähnt wird. Alle sagen, dass er das Böse in Person ist und doch hat mein Papa eine Verbindung zu ihm? Nun, ich hatte nun eh nichts mehr zu verlieren, stimmt's? Also warum ihm nicht vertrauen? Es ist mir nun eh egal was mit mir geschieht.

 _,,Wie willst du mir den helfen?"_  ,fragte ich leise und seine Antwort war erschreckend:  _,,Ich werde dich in die Vergangenheit schicken um deine Familie und die ganze Stadt zu retten."_ Meine Augen weiteten sich.

 _,,Ich kann meine Eltern wieder sehen?!"_ - _,,Ja, aber sie werden dich nicht erkennen können."_ - _,,W-was?! Warum nicht?!"_  ,schrie ich und schon wieder kamen die Tränen.

Zeref erklärte: _,,Ich kann dich nicht in eine Vergangenheit schicken in der es dich bereits gibt. Daher werde ich dich in das Jahr X793 schicken. In eine Zeit in der deine Eltern noch nicht verheiratet oder zusammen sind. Ich weiß allerdings nicht was passieren könnte, wenn sie von deiner Identität wissen. Also überlasse ich dir die Entscheidung, ob du ihnen die Wahrheit über dich erzählst oder sie anlügst. Lass dein Herz die Antwort wählen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dann alles gut geht."_ - _,,Mein Herz?"_  Er nickte.

 _,,Sag mir bitte noch wie alt du bist."_ - _,,Ich bin gerade 10 geworden. Heute dem 7. Juli X805."_  ,sagte ich endlich wieder mit einer Hoffnung vor Augen.  _Ja, ich werde sie alle retten._

 _,,Heh, dieses Datum. Das weckt Erinnerungen. Ob das wohl Schicksal ist. Selbst wenn, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob **er**  es so bezeichnen würde."_ ,flüsterte Zeref zu sich selbst als er in den himmel hinauf sah. Am Horizont konnte man bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen empor steigen sehen. Zeref drehte sich wieder zu mir und begann Wörter vor sich her zu murmeln die ich nicht verstand, doch dann sich unter meinen Füßen ein Magischer Kreis ausbreitete. Zum Schluss wünschte mir Zeref noch viel Glück und sagte noch etwas, was ich nicht mehr verstehen konnte, weil diese Magie zu viele Geräusche machte. Dann wurde alles weiß und ich verlor mein Bewusstsein.


End file.
